There is continuing interest in miniaturizing and increasing the performance of wireless communication devices. Therefore, their antennas often support multiple wireless communication links, and those wireless communication links are typically closely packed. The small distance between the communication links has the potential to increase mutual coupling between them, hence increasing the risk of interference and performance degradation.
Conventional wireless communication devices often rely on isolation methodologies requiring orthogonal linear polarization of adjacent wireless communication links. Such methodologies can work well when the wireless communication links operate between appropriately aligned and relatively stationary devices, but they do not provide satisfactory performance when the relative orientation between the two devices changes over time, for example, or when the distance between the devices increases beyond a relatively limited gap distance. Some conventional wireless communication device designs may include antenna and drive systems configured to generate different link polarizations to increase performance under such conditions, but such conventional designs are often expensive and/or mechanically complex to implement or result in an effective gap distance that is impractical.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a compact and inexpensive-to-implement wireless communication architecture that can operate reliably while the relative orientation between constituent devices changes over time.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.